<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>용 시대 | Yong Sidae by yoingle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064866">용 시대 | Yong Sidae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoingle/pseuds/yoingle'>yoingle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dragon Age Cameos, M/M, Playing Fast and Loose With Existing Canon, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoingle/pseuds/yoingle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the members of BTS were characters in the video game series Dragon Age? <br/>They come from such wildly different backgrounds, but the possible end of the world brings them together, forcing them to reconcile differences as the fate of the universe hangs in the balance. </p>
<p>(For people familiar with the universe, this is set during the Fifth Blight, starts around the events of Origins, and is planned to cover up to the start of Inquisition, but there will be some canon divergence from the actual game universe.)</p>
<p>The Dragon Age crossover fic that exactly zero people asked for, but here we are. This idea would NOT leave my mind. <br/>If you're NOT familiar with the Dragon Age universe, don't worry! Important world details are explained/revealed along the way, and I don't mind clarifying if need be! Also I'm taking some liberties with canon anyway, so it's not really crucial to have knowledge beforehand! ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>용 시대 | Yong Sidae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly couldn't have even BEGUN this without my amazing editor, whom you can find on <a href="https://twitter.com/hopfonthestreet">Twitter</a> and here on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobiustrip">AO3</a><br/>(go say hi to her and give her lots of love, ok?)<br/>(but also, if there are mistakes, it's probably cos i went and changed something post-editing..ahah...)</p>
<p>A special thanks to everyone in my Elite Sneak Peek Focus Group~ who have and continue to give me valuable feedback! I appreciate you all so much ♥ <br/>Also, thank you to everyone who has been VERY patient with me as I struggle for MONTHS to write this story lol <br/>I will admit that it is ENTIRELY self-indulgent and unapologetic. That said, there will be romance eventually~ (please, they haven't even met yet, it's gonna take a while), and I already have a general idea of who's gonna end up with who ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>9:25 Dragon - Seokjin - </span>
  <em>
    <span>13 years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magic can manifest in many ways. Usually it appears during childhood between the ages of six and twelve, although twelve is on the late side of the spectrum. Thirteen, meanwhile, is almost unheard of. There are speculations that the later a child’s magic presents, the weaker their magical abilities will be, and the less impressive the display will be, overall. It is typical for those with greater magical talent to manifest in explosive bursts of raw energy; for this reason, self-control is paramount to a young mage’s education. The running assumption is that the more magical potential a mage has—and, frequently, the younger one is—the harder they will have to work to achieve self-control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for the opposite situation, well… what would be the point of learning if there were nothing to learn?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin’s magical presentation was nothing if not understated. Anticlimactic. It was his thirteenth birthday, and nothing was further from his mind than manifesting magical ability. No, his thoughts were entirely occupied by the party that had been thrown in his honor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In Orlais, the most extravagant country on the Western side of the continent of Thedas, any reason was good enough to throw a party, but a birthday? Even more reason for an elaborate gala, no expenses spared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clad in a suit made of rich emerald brocade adorned with silver embroidery, Seokjin was a sight to behold. He stood before a large, floor-length mirror in his dressing room, adjusting his cuffs while an attendant buckled his shoes for him. Another approached him from the side, holding a silver Colombina-style mask balanced atop a plush black velvet pillow. The mask was intricately adorned with emeralds, sapphires, and amethysts, and engraved to look like a bird’s beak. Peacock feathers emerged from the top of the mask, completing the motif—the peacock was the symbol of his family’s house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised the mask to his face and held it in place while the attendant secured it over his blonde hair, ensuring it wouldn’t move throughout the evening’s activities, which would include several rounds of dancing in the wide ballroom downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pair of white gloves completed his outfit, and when he was fully dressed and prepared, he made his way down to the party, navigating winding hallways and long corridors to arrive at a pair of double doors being flanked by his family’s hired guards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to enter, Your Grace?” the one on the right asked, and Seokjin nodded, straightening his jacket and standing at his full height, chin raised and eyes narrowed behind his mask. He knew the Game and knew it well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened and he walked through, making sure his lips formed a slight, but not overt, smirk. As he did, he was met with cheers and applause, as well as the shouted well-wishes of the attendees. It was a cacophony, but Seokjin merely nodded his thanks and acceptance, moving through the crowd, bowing and shaking hands as was appropriate, thanking everyone for their attendance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was vaguely aware of his parents among the mix, but it being his thirteenth year, he was nearing the age of majority and was expected to behave accordingly. He didn’t need to be supervised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Grace!” he heard from his left, and turned to see one Lady Marchal and, presumably, her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Marchal, thank you for attending.” He smiled, a mere quirk of his lips as his eyes bored into hers. Her invitation had been solely out of courtesy. Her late husband once held titles of importance, but had lost favor with the crown and consequently had… a quite unfortunate accident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but certainly, Your Grace, we surely would not miss it for the world!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin inclined his head graciously, fully understanding. She had children she needed to marry off advantageously. Of course she wouldn’t have missed the party; she needed opportunities for social climbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Seokjin thought he might be able to slip away and leave the interaction at that, Lady Marchal spoke again. “Your Grace, have you met my niece? Amia, granddaughter to the Marquis of Alyons.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, not her daughter, then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure, no,” Seokjin said, turning his attention to her. Amia was about his height, so likely around his age, perhaps a year or two older. It was difficult to be sure. Still, as the granddaughter to a marquis, she wasn’t that far off from his own standing: firstborn son of a marquis. While not remotely his equal, the potential backlash of snubbing her was not worth the risk, and so, with as much charm as he could muster, he extended his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I have this dance, then, Lady Amia?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Predictably, she giggled and accepted his invitation, and within moments, they were spinning away on the dancefloor. She was a good dancer, as would be expected of her, her movements as crisp and practiced as any noble. Their skin never touched, merely his silk gloves to her lace ones, and they danced wordlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the song ended, they parted amiably, trading small smiles in acknowledgement of their transaction being complete. He would gain the approval of his parents and elders for having properly navigated social hierarchy, and she would be seen as desirable and worthy of pursuit. Not by him, of course, but by others in attendance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, during another pause in the music, he saw her swept up on the ballroom with a young man a couple years her elder, this time caught up in animated conversation. Good for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours later found Seokjin on a small balcony overlooking the gardens of his family’s estate, where his mother eventually found him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying the festivities, Son?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Mother. The decorations are amazing, I think they get better each year. Everything is perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Your father was telling me that he’s planning to start taking you with him when he meets with other dignitaries. It’s time for you to learn some of the more complex aspects of diplomacy and the Game.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Mother. I am looking forward to it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. You are making us proud, Seokjin. Keep it up and you’ll soon surpass even your father and me when you take on his titles. Build your reputation now, Son.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin nodded. “Of course, thank you. I will not disappoint.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother’s eyes crinkled in amusement and he was gifted with one of her rare smiles. A real one, not the ones plastered on for the other courtesans and socialites. Seokjin treasured them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she turned to leave the balcony and reenter the chateau, a server—platter laden with crystal flutes of champagne—collided with her, spilling the contents of the platter. Seokjin turned sharply at the noise of his mother’s shocked cry and the sound of crystal shattering, only to see her slip on the newly formed puddle, her ankle folding gruesomely as she fell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother!” Seokjin cried, composure forgotten as he hurried to her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crowd started to gather of those who had been close enough to see or hear what happened. Seokjin heard his father call for a healer as the server was escorted away by guards; a glance showed Seokjin wide, panicked eyes on a round face younger than his own, but he was more focused on his mother, removing his gloves to inspect her ankle, which he could now see was very clearly broken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to shove his hands away and regain some modicum of dignity, but Seokjin—almost as if in a trance—straightened her ankle to the best of his abilities as his hands began to glow blue with energy. He heard shocked gasps, and briefly looked up into his mother’s eyes, now full of terror and—and disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last time he’d see his family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Templars came that night to escort him to the Circle of Magi, a great tower—</span>
  <em>
    <span>or fortress</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind helpfully supplied—where he’d be living presumably for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic must be learned and thereby controlled. This is for your own good,” they said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His blood was taken and stored in a phylactery, along with that of thousands of mages that had come before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll track you with this if you try to run,” they said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His clothes were taken, and nondescript robes were given to him instead. He wasn’t allowed to take anything with him, and was assigned to a room that housed eleven other apprentices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you! It’s… it’s not so bad, really. It gets better!” his peers assured him, but he wasn’t so sure. This seemed more like a prison than a school, and when he tried to sleep all he could see was the disappointment in his mother’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t an heir anymore. That would fall to one of his younger siblings. Mages, after all, couldn’t hold property or titles. The pages of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Chant of Light</span>
  </em>
  <span> said it very clearly: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Foul and corrupt are they</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who have taken His gift</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And turned it against His children.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They shall find no rest in this world</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or beyond.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him. It didn’t get any clearer than that, did it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, his roommates hadn’t lied. It did get better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first few weeks were hell, and Seokjin was homesick like he’d never been before. He considered escaping, but wasn’t sure he’d be welcomed back by his parents, even if he managed it. And if he wasn’t welcome at home, where would he go? Would he wander the lands as a rogue mage? An </span>
  <em>
    <span>apostate?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, that was even more shameful than his current fate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he remained in the Circle and was taught. He’d never had a reason to learn about magic before, so everything he learned was new to him. He’d known that dreams existed in the Fade, but so did spirits and demons apparently. It was the realm that mages tapped into when spellcasting, and it could be visited with the aid of lyrium.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, when you’re an adult, and the enchanters think you’re ready, you’ll go through your Harrowing,” a young apprentice named Michel whispered to him one night. He was the same age as Seokjin, but had been here since he was eight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Harrowing?” Seokjin whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like, no one really knows what happens in the Harrowing Chamber. Just that you go inside, enter the Fade and… I don’t know, fight demons I guess.” He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Seokjin nearly screeched. “Fight demons? What?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, keep your voice down!” Michel chuckled softly. “Yeah, and like, you either pass the test or you get made Tranquil…” and here he paused for dramatic effect, “…or </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin shuddered. He’d seen the Tranquil already, large starburst brandings on their foreheads. They wandered around, performing menial tasks with dead eyes. They creeped Seokjin out like nothing else he’d experienced so far. But the thought of becoming… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was terrifying. It was somehow a fate worse than death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How… how are they made Tranquil?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m not sure, really. But the brand? It cuts off their connection to the Fade, so like, no more magic,” Michel explained. “But like… a lot of people pass the test, you know? You’ll probably be fine. Just don’t make deals with demons and I’m sure you’ll come out alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin wished he could feel as confident as Michel seemed to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>9:30 Dragon - Seokjin - </span>
  <em>
    <span>18 years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it. When you feel the magic coursing through you, feed it your intent. Visualize what you’re trying to have happen, focus on what you’re healing,” Enchanter Arnoul instructed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin took a steadying breath and focused on the young, injured cat on the table in front of him. He was a sleek little thing, with black fur and white little paws, one of which was bent at an unnatural angle—which Seokjin was trying to correct. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin had found him in the library, leg trapped under a frighteningly massive tome. No one really knew how the cat had gotten inside the Circle to begin with, and he was going to be released back outside as soon as he was healed, which was something everyone had agreed ought to happen, and Seokjin had volunteered for the task. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands began to glow with the blue energy typical of most healing spells, and he concentrated on the bones in the cat’s paw, directing the magic with little nudges toward where it should heal and what it should fix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a complicated break and the whole process took less than a full minute, and as soon as he was healed, the cat hopped up and made to leap off the table, only to be caught a second later by Seokjin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, little guy, we’ll get you outside soon enough, just hang tight,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat, if it were possible, seemed to be agitated by this and exhaled in something like a sigh, only causing Seokjin and Enchanter Arnoul to chuckle to themselves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enchanter Arnoul came over to inspect his work. “Perfectly done, as always, Seokjin. You never cease to impress.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin tilted his chin up, a small smirk on his lips. “Thank you, Enchanter. I aim to impress.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, when you came here, many of us thought you only possessed a mediocre amount of magical talent. It’s clear to me that you simply have astounding self-discipline,” Arnoul said in praise. “I remember my own magical presentation. I was travelling with my family, and while we were on the road, I had a nightmare and apparently set half the camp on fire. No one was hurt, fortunately, but it was… dramatic, to say the least.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin laughed politely. “I can imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that kind of display of power would have been somewhat </span>
  <em>
    <span>undignified</span>
  </em>
  <span> for someone like you, though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin couldn’t help but agree, it was smarter to keep his cards close to his chest—which was why he often practiced far beyond what his instructors asked of him while only teasing at his full capabilities in front of them, letting on just enough for them to know he was no ordinary student. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be long now,” Enchanter Arnoul said somewhat cryptically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought it was supposed to be a secret,” Seokjin countered, correctly guessing he was referring to his Harrowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it is, still,” the Enchanter said, eyebrows raised. “I am certain you’ll do fine. You’ve always exceeded expectations. There have, of course, been talks of your placement once you’ve passed your Harrowing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Seokjin said with interest, one hand absently petting the cat in his arms, who seemed to have calmed down and accepted his fate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You have shown an obvious aptitude for Creation magic, so it would make sense for you to continue to train under our senior healers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin inclined his head graciously. “I would be honored, of course.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. I’m certain we’ll be seeing great things from you, Seokjin.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The enchanter hadn’t been lying, because Seokjin was called to the Harrowing Chamber that same week. It happened without warning, of course; he could tell that mages seemed to favor a certain flair for the dramatic (which he could appreciate, naturally). The politics of the Circle may have been different from those of his childhood, but the Game was the Game, no matter the board you played on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A templar in full armor came to find Seokjin one morning after breakfast as he was on his way to the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apprentice Seokjin. Come with me, it is time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was distorted by the great helm he wore, which many templars forewent, especially indoors. This templar in particular was tall, and wielded a longsword rather than the usual short sword and shield combo that was more typical of templars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin nodded solemnly and followed him, allowing himself to be led upstairs to one of the highest chambers of the tower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Apprentices were confined to the lower levels, status being a literal matter of where you stood. Seokjin smirked to himself at the joke, but said nothing.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mirth evaporated as they reached the doors of the Harrowing Chamber. His templar escort wasted no time, opening the door for him to enter, which he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several of the senior enchanters stood facing him in a half-circle, and templars lined the walls. Seokjin took his place in the center of the room, where a goblet sat on a pedestal, partially filled with bright blue lyrium. It was happening. It was time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin was nervous, there was no need to deny it. All he really had to prepare him were rumors about what normally went on. Seeing as how Harrowed mages didn’t interact with apprentices unless they were teaching them magic, it wasn’t easy to get reliable information about what to expect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apprentice Seokjin. You have been selected to undergo the Harrowing, in which you will be tested on your ability to withstand demonic possession. If you succeed, you will be known as a mage, no longer an apprentice. If you fail, succumb to possession and become an Abomination, then you will be killed. If you refuse the Harrowing, you will be made Tranquil.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin swallowed thickly, but nodded. “I am ready to be Harrowed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then consume the lyrium, and enter the Fade. Maker be with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin nodded, stepping up to the goblet and drinking from it, the lyrium cool and almost effervescent on his tongue. He could immediately feel his magic grow stronger, singing underneath his skin. He could sense the templar that had escorted him, now standing directly behind him as his knees buckled, his eyes slipped closed, and he entered the Fade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment to orient himself upon waking in the Fade, thick fog clouding his eyes. Seokjin blinked rapidly and looked around, taking in his surroundings. The sky, if it could be called that, was a deep emerald green, and was illuminated by a light that had no visible source. The landscape seemed to be cloaked in an eternal twilight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The landscape itself was otherworldly, constantly shifting, with islands floating, some upside-down or otherwise oriented strangely. There were ruins off in the distance, and he could see wisps of spirits wandering about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was here to find a demon, though, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked his way through the landscape carefully, cautiously, not wanting to be caught unawares. Still, he didn’t dawdle, knowing that if he took too long, the mages and templars might decide to kill him anyway. How much time had passed? Did it pass the same in the Fade as in the real world? He didn’t know, and it wasn’t a thought he wanted to dwell on. He needed to hurry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, little mage, are you lost?” a voice called out behind him. Seokjin whipped around to see who, or what, had spoken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” he asked, finding only a black cat sitting atop a large stack of arcane tomes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a cat,” said the cat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Seokjin said, wondering if he should really be talking to a cat when he was meant to be looking for a demon to best. This cat just looked… altogether too fluffy to be a demon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you here for your Harrowing, little mage?” the cat asked, licking his paw lazily. “I assume you’re looking for a demon, then, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin nodded cautiously. “I am. Have you… seen any?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm. Perhaps. They know little baby mages come through here a lot, so most know it’s basically a trap. After all, even if they did possess you, they wouldn’t live very long, would they? That’s an awful lot of templars in one chamber.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How did the cat know so much about the Harrowing? Seokjin was suspicious, but couldn’t quite pinpoint what was making him uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you taking the form of a cat?” he pressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure this isn’t my true form? Why can I not simply be a cat?” the cat challenged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because most cats, at least those I’ve met, don’t talk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, but this is the Fade. All things are possible in the Fade.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s equally possible you’re not just a cat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat yawned tiredly. “Fine, I’m not just a cat. I’m a keeper of knowledge, though. That’s why I’m sitting on these books.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keeper of knowledge? More like </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleeper</span>
  </em>
  <span> of knowledge, with the way you’re yawning.” Seokjin laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? I changed my mind. I was going to help you, but that joke was terrible. Go away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, help me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! You can’t just say that and leave me hanging!” Seokjin complained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat rolled his eyes. “You’re looking for a demon to outwit. I can help you find one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I could definitely use the help. But… what do you ask for in return?” he asked, warily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart little mage. Not much, really. Just some knowledge.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of knowledge?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t always trapped here in the Fade, you know. I used to be a mage just like you, but I had a bit of a magical accident many, many years ago. I know the information I need to be able to leave is somewhere in one of the Circle libraries, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin frowned. Trapped in the Fade? How? “How is that possible? You can’t physically enter the Fade.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat rolled his eyes. “That’s where you’d be wrong. It’s not easy, and it damn near rips the world in half, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> possible. Just highly unadvised.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you a cat?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said cat groaned in frustration. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When you’re trapped in the Fade as long as I’ve been, your self starts deteriorating, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>fading away, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but smaller forms are a lot easier to maintain, so I shapeshifted into a cat because it’s easier and I still haven’t lost hope of getting back home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed… plausible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… I guess I can help you out. Now help me find a demon,” Seokjin tentatively agreed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice,” the cat said, standing up and leaping onto Seokjin’s shoulders. “Go that way,” he said, pointing with a dainty white paw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not leading me to my doom, right?” Seokjin half-joked. “Because that would really be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>astrophic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I regret this already.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you do then, if you’ve been here for ages?” Seokjin said, after some time walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I collect knowledge, I told you. Knowledge, as you know, is power.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know. It was how the Game was played, after all. He said as much to the cat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, an Orlesian. Yes, you have a way about you that screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobility</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most people want power. Few have tasted it. You, however, have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. I was once heir to a marquis.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you miss it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… I miss my family. I miss making them proud. I like my life as a mage, now, but I still miss them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes sense. You know, the only reason the Circles exist is out of ignorance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin raised an eyebrow. “In what sense?” he asked, navigating over a particularly rocky bit of terrain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People fear what they do not understand. Magic cannot be fully understood by those without magic, so they seek to control it instead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That… makes sense, I guess. But magic can be unpredictable. Mages still need to learn control.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If learning control was the primary focus of the Circle, then why are mages kept under lock and key even after their Harrowing? It’s about controlling mages, not magic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s also to make sure they don’t resort to blood magic and attract demons!” Seokjin protested, trying to defend what he’d been taught. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, though, the cat outright laughed. “Oh sweet, naive little mage. If only that were true. But they use blood magic, too, don’t you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…What do you mean?” Seokjin asked, dreading the answer. They were nearing ruins, which he assumed was probably where the cat was taking them. He could see more wispy figures in the distance, but he was too far away to tell if they were spirits or demons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think those phylacteries are for, hmm? They take your blood, so they can find you if you escape. Now tell me, what do you think they have to do with that blood in order to find you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin was silent for some time. It wasn’t the first time he’d considered this. Over the years he’d wondered, but he’d also known how dangerous that kind of question would be to ask. Still, the Circles were important. Mages couldn’t just run around uninhibited, he knew the kind of greed people possessed, and what would stop the whole of Thedas becoming like the Tevinter Imperium, ruled over and enslaved by the mage ruling class? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, you don’t want to believe me. That’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I… have wondered the same.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you thought about leaving the Circle?” the cat asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to become an apostate. I could never go back home even if I did leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True. But don’t you feel stifled? You know there’s so much more that magic is capable of, but that you’ll never be taught because they’ll only teach you what they want you to know, and no more. Doesn’t it hurt to know you’ll never reach your full potential?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin had to admit that one did sting a little. He knew he was powerful, far more than the senior enchanters gave him credit for. Far more than they’d ever allow him to know. He also knew that the Circle libraries weren’t exactly brimming with arcane knowledge. Sure, they covered the basics, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhaustingly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But advanced magics were a lot harder to come by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” he asked, somewhat sullenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat shrugged. “I don’t, really. I just see myself in you. That’s why I left my circle. I wanted to know more, I wanted to study and fulfil my potential.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And did you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I tore a hole through the Veil and entered the Fade, what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>think?” the cat asked dryly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a valid point.” Seokjin nodded. “You’ve given me a lot to </span>
  <em>
    <span>paw-</span>
  </em>
  <span>nder.” He giggled, even as the cat groaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They approached the ruins and the cat patted his shoulder to still him. “In those ruins, you’ll find a sloth demon. Shouldn’t be too hard to overcome, since you don’t seem to be particularly given to sloth anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I appreciate your help.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about our deal.” The cat warned, leaping off his shoulder to land on the branch of a dead-looking tree. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, about that… uh, how am I supposed to get that knowledge back to you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat seemed to think this over. “You’ll need to enter the Fade again, I guess, or let a part of me come with you.” He shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘come with me’?” Seokjin asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m physically stuck here. This is my physical form, whereas yours is just your consciousness. But if you took </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> consciousness back with you, then I could direct you to the books I need, and then leave. No harm done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin narrowed his eyes. “That sounds an awful lot like possession.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat scoffed. “It’s not. Demons and spirits don’t have a corporeal form, which is why they lust after one. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>one, it’s just stuck here and I want to get back. Plus, possession is about taking over the mind of a mage, whereas you’d still be in control. I’d be more like… a little voice in the back of your head, talking to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin had to admit, the cat made a compelling argument. But there was still something nagging at the back of his mind that he couldn’t quite place. He looked the cat over again, but there was nothing special about the cat, aside from its ability to speak. It was just a regular black cat with little white paws—and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did that seem familiar? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin struggled to think, to concentrate, but every time he tried, his mind kept wandering to how the Circle was holding him back, not letting him reach his full potential, how was he ever going to become the greatest healer the world had ever seen if—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it! Healer! He was a healer, he healed a cat. One that looked just like this one, but how—?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, that had to be a coincidence, this cat said he’d been stuck here for centuries. Then why—?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin struggled to remember what he’d been taught about demons. They could hide their true forms, but had to take the appearance of someone he knew. They took their appearances from the minds of their hosts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why this cat looked like the one he’d healed! Seokjin would have known immediately if it was a person he already knew, but this way… Oh fuck. He’d almost made a deal with a demon. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat noticed when his eyes narrowed angrily, but with new determination. “Ah, fuck. You figured it out, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin nodded, hands starting to glow as he took a defensive stance. The cat only laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you think you’re going to fight me? Hell no. Go on, back to your Circle and tell them of how you defeated a demon. We’ll meet again, Seokjin,” he said, winking, before running off and vanishing before Seokjin could fire off a spell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wondered. Not a moment later, he felt his knees buckling and the world fading out as he pondered whether that even counted as a proper Harrowing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He awoke on the floor of the Harrowing Chamber, thankfully not dead. He touched his forehead—not Tranquil, either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Seokjin, you have passed your Harrowing. You are now a full mage with all the rights and privileges it entails.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin smiled, accepting the hand that lifted him to his feet and taking in the proud looks of his teachers. Even though he was proud to have passed, the cat’s words—and all that they had implied—stayed with him. Maybe there was more to the Circle than he realized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But more importantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Seokjin wondered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how did he know my name?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have about 6 chapters already edited and ready to post (around 30k words), and we still aren't at the Central Conflict of the story soooo, this is gonna be a long one lmao </p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/yoingle">Come say hi to me on twitter! ♥</a><br/>I love hearing from you guys, it warms the cockles of my heart uwu ♥♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>